The misadventure of Final Fantasy 7
by Momosama22
Summary: Let's take you back stage of the producing of the Final fantasy 7 Parody. Met Cloud, Sephiroth, Aerith and Zack as they cast in the making of FF7 and what they do when they ain't on stage. Comedy, stupidity,and a case of plan randomness.See for yourself!
1. Round one: Fail!

**A/N: This is some random story I thought off the other day. This is my first story so be nice. Please!!**

**I hope you can tell me what you think of it. I'm not good at comedy but I'll try my best!! ^W^ Thank you and enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Round one: Fail!!**

The director gripped his microphone tightly in his fist as his voice grew louder as he placed his lips on it.

"OK. Take three, everyone in position now. This time get your parts right."

On the other side of the warehouse, everything was put into place. Everyone brushed themselves off as they prepared for the third time today. Children were told what to do. Little heads bowed in understanding there parts.

The scene began.

_Cloud slowly opened his eyes. Children smiled down on him as he acknowledged his surroundings. He was in a church. Not a church, that church, the one that he'll always know. _

_He got up. He soon found himself standing in a huge lake-like puddle. Around him, people stood smiling at him, and cheering that he was alive. His eyes landed on his friends. Tifa smiled at him with Marlene and Denzel standing in front of her. Cloud walked over to them and motioned Denzel to come. _

_Cloud took him to the center of the puddle. He cupped his hands and put them under the water. Slowly he lifted his hands above Denzel and let the water spill on top of Denzel's head. Slowly, his illness went. He smiled at Cloud for the first time in months. _

_Other children jumped into the puddle, laughing and cheering. Cloud looked at the entrance of the church and he froze. Aerith looked at him and smiled, knowing that her job was done. She turned around. Zack waved at him and slowly followed Aerith into the bright light. _

_Cloud smiled as he watched them leave. _That didn't last. Zack didn't notice the wire in front of fell forward, arms waving to grab something to stop him. He grabbed Aerith's dress and they both fell to the ground with a splat.

"CUT!!! What are you doing Fair?!" The Director bellowed. He stomped his way to the two on the ground. Zack slowly pulled himself up, clutching his bleeding nose.

"I think I broke my nose." Zack announced. The Director slapped himself in the face.

"Idiot!"

He turned around and saw that all the crew and actors were "rolling on the floor" laughing. The Director scowled them but turned to the camera crew. "How much did we get?"

"We got everything on film sir!" He snickered.

Ignoring the "hey" from his Actor. He spoke, "we'll use it, and we just have to cut out the idiocy of that dumb-ass."

"I can hear you know," Zack pouted, "that wasn't nice." Zack crossed his arms, his nose still pouring blood.

"Can someone please help him, and also, bring me a burrito. Come on people."

* * *

**A/N : I know it's short I was going to put round 2 with it but decided to separate them so you can find them easily. **

**Yup, ^W^ if you guessed that they are filming Advent Children, then you get a cookie!!! **

**Please tell me what you think, I know there's a lot of mistakes so please be nice. See you next time!! :D  
**


	2. Round two: Kitty Cat!

**A/N: OK, I hope people are still interested in this thing. I got this idea because my brother decided to tell me this non-funny joke!!! **

**Summary: Everyone likes cats, except for Sephiroth of course. Warning in two of more lines I used the word Drugs so I warned you!!! (I have no idea why I have to warn you.) **

* * *

**Round 2: Kitty cat!!**

The cast of the going to be hit movie sat in one of the many rooms in the building. The two sofas were both packed with the cast but some were forced to stand up and lean against the mustered coloured walls.

Aerith giggled at the answer she was given. "No Cloud that's not it, come on now it's very simple."

Cloud scratched his head, "um...ok if you get a dog and take him to a class were they teach him how to be polite you then get a.... um... a very obedient dog?" Cloud guessed.

Aerith shook her head and tried not to laugh. "NO, come on it's a very funny joke."

Everyone waited for her to just finish her god forsaken joke and go on with their lives. Aerith sighed and waged her finger in front of Cloud, "Come on Cloud, you have only ten seconds to answer."

Out of nowhere, Zack popped out from behind the sofa, his nose in a white cast. "Oh, oh, oh...I know, I know!!" Zack beamed; his hand waving in the air like he was in school. Aerith nodded her head, "go on then Zack!!"

Zack ducked down, his face half blocked. "Ok, ok, ok, here it is..." Just like a child he jumped up as he answered. "It's a kitty cat right, he turns into a kitty cat right Aerith!!!" He repeated.

The whole room stared at him, their faces saying very clearly that Zack need's some professional help.

Reno turned his gaze to Rude, "he finally lost it."

"THAT'S THE RIGHT ANSWER!!!" Aerith bellowed as she jumped out of her set and waved her hands above her head.

At this, in surprise Cloud tumbled off the side of the sofa where he was sitting and landed on his butt pretty hard. Everyone else froze. Unable to take in the fact that Zack actually got an answer right nether less that the answer to Aerith's question was a kitty cat?

"Isn't that funny?" Aerith laughed.

Zack smiled and nodded. Aerith turned to him and grabbed his hand and they both jumped up and down like a couple of school girls going to see their favourite singer.

"How did you know?" Aerith asked, ignoring the WTF faces of her peers.

Zack grinned, "I don't know. I was just thinking of them when you started the joke."

Angeal raised an eyebrow and replied to his little brother, "Why were you thinking of cats Zack, are you doing drugs?"

Zack cocked his head, "I like kitty cats, and no I am not!!! Why does everyone ask me that? First mom, then my teachers, then the Director, then nanny, then that old man on the park bench, then that police man, then...."

"I get it Zack; a lot of people think you're on drugs." Angeal crossed his legs as he sighed. He turned to his friend Genesis, "remind me to get him checked."

Aerith gave Zack a wide smile, "you like cat's too!!"

"Of course I do, I like to chase them." Zack replied.

Angeal slapped himself in the face, "and you wonder why I call him a puppy."

Since the beginning of the day, Sephiroth spoke for the first time. "I don't see how you can like does things."

Aerith rapidly turned around and eye balled Sephiroth. "what ya mean?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "How can anyone care for a huge, messy, dirty, hairy rat thing, and they just are...OUCH!!!! GET OFF ME WOMAN!!!"

The room burst out into laughter. Aerith was on top of Sephiroth pulling his hair. "SAY IT!!! SAY THAT CAT'S ARE CUTE OR I'LL RIP YOUR HAIR OFF!!!" Aerith screamed.

"NEVER!!!" Sephiroth yelled, trying desperately to get the Crazy Aerith off him.

Cloud, who finally got off the floor, looked at the fight scene in front of him. "um...Tifa what's going on?"

Tifa looked at Cloud and pointed to Aerith. "Aerith's getting her revenge."

"It's always the quiet and kind ones that go crazy in the end." The group nodded to Cloud's comment.

Nobody noticed Zack leaving the room after a black cat strolled by the door.

Ten minutes later. Everyone stopped when they heard Zack shouting out loud.

"KITTY CAT!!!"

_Crash!_ "Ow, who put this wall here!!!?"

* * *

**A/N: I know Zack seems a little stupid but I just have to put him chasing a cat. He is the Puppy after all. Oh and if your wondering, I know Zack and Angeal ain't brothers but since they have some similarities, I decided to put then as brothers. **

**Well I hope your still reading. Thanks again and please comment! **


	3. Round three: Hope you Suffer

**A/N : I hope you like the... um... story thingy so far. Please leave comments if you have one. **

**Summary: The dangers of Coffee...  
**

* * *

**Round 3: Hope you suffer  
**

Cloud couldn't lose, he couldn't. Not when so much was in sake.

"What's wrong Cloud, you look like you're going to lose," Sephiroth teased, "and we know what's going to happen if that happens." An evil grin planted on his face.

Cloud shuddered at the thought. "No I won't let you win, never."

"It's over Cloud, you can never beat me!!" Sephiroth let out an evil laugh as he stared at his opponent. "You're finished; you might as well face it."

Sephiroth place his cards down on the table and laughed his evil laugh at Clouds stunned face.

"Noooooooo..." Cloud cried in defeat.

Sephiroth smirk as he placed his legs on the table, legs and arms crossed. "You know what that means don't you?"

Cloud's eyes widened. "C-come on, let's make it two out of three alright. No harm in that, right?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "a deal's a deal."

"Please, I begging you, don't make me do it...come on, for old time sakes, I'll buy you a new car just don't make me."

Sephiroth rubbed his chin in thought. A minute later he came to a conclusion. "Nope, I want to see you suffer!"

Cloud got out of his seat and slowly backed away from the grinning Sephiroth. "N-no, you'll never make me, never, I won't let you, no...noooooooooooo."

An hour later, Cloud stood in the city park which was not too far from the studio. He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much for him, no man or human should ever go through this. This was torture. He wanted to go back to the comfort of the studio. He wanted it to stop, oh how he wanted it to stop.

Zack ran around Cloud in circles non-stop, spilling words upon words of things that didn't make sense.

"I like cupcake, piggy likes them too, you like cupcakes Cloud, do you, do you, do you, do you, do you..."

Cloud muttered three words to himself as Zack continued to run around him saying things like, "I want a dinosaur in a tutu", or "I like upside down ice-cream cone".

Those words were simply, "Kill me now"

Out of the blue Zack ran down the path shouting, "Ice-cream van." He ran with his arms waving like a mad man.

"Sephiroth gave him coffee" was all Cloud could think of.

Cloud ran after the giddy Zack. It was always hard for the cast to "walk the puppy". He was a good actor but everybody knows not to give Zack coffee. Zack could take over the world in this state, even on Decaf.

* * *

**A/N: Um... OK, this was a fun chapter to write. I based Zack on his younger self so that's why he's like that.**

**What Zack was doing actually happened in real life. My good Friend came hyperactive and she actually said she wanted a dinosaur in a tutu and all that. But there was an ice-cream van that passed us and she screamed it out and ran towards it. It was embarrassing.**


End file.
